Como matar a L
by Ai-chanosa
Summary: Alternativas para matar a L sin utilizar la Death Note. Será buena idea intentarlo?


**K**onichiwa!

Aquí traigo una mini historieta que surgió el otro día en esos momentos de aburrimiento X'D

Espero que les guste y les haga reír un rato ^^

* * *

**COMO MATAR A L**

**Primer intento:**

Light Yagami estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados y la mano en el mentón. Debía haber algún modo de matar a L sin levantar sospechas y sin necesitar la Death Note (ya que ésta no servía de mucho debido al desconocimiento del verdadero nombre del detective).

- Oh! - dijo levantando la vista y golpeando la mano - Ya lo tengo! Eso puede funcionar!

Entonces se dirigió al ordenador y empezó a escribir.

(Al día siguiente)

- Hola Ryuuzaki! - dijo Light cuando entraba en la habitación.

L, que estaba sentado tomándose un café, lo miró y le devolvió el saludo.

- Hola, Light-kun.

- Esto estaba en la puerta, pone que es para ti - dijo Light entregándole una carta.

L la agarró con las puntas de los dedos, la abrió y comenzó a leer.

_"Bla bla bla….padece usted de diabetes y no podrá tomar más azúcar..."_

- Etto…..Ryuuzaki….estás bien? ._. - dijo Light extrañado al ver que L no se movía.

Entonces Light tocó a L con un dedo para ver si reaccionaba pero el detective cayó al suelo como una estatua a la que acabaran de empujar.

- Waa! Ryuzaki! ;O; (mira hacia los lados. No hay nadie) Muahahahaa!

(Al día siguiente)

- Bien, sin Ryuuzaki metiendo las narices esto será pan comido - se decía Light a sí mismo mientras se dirigía a la sala de investigación.

(Entra)

-Buenos dí…. (ve a L) Q-que….q-que…..R-Ryuuzaki que haces aquí?

- Ah! Hola Light-kun! Perdona si te asusté ayer. Parece que me enviaron una carta médica errónea pero ya está todo solucionado ^^

(En alguna otra parte se ve a un grupo de policías llevándose a un médico)

- Uo_o Ahh….que bien! Me alegro de que no fuera nada [¬o¬]

**Segundo intento:**

- Vale, esto no ha funcionado uwú Pero de esta vez no se salvará - se dijo Light a sí mismo mientras se ataba un pañuelo en la cabeza dejando el nudo a la altura de la nariz.

L en ese momento estaba feliz con su piruleta y dando vueltas en la silla de rueditas. Pero….de repente un extraño sujeto con un pañuelo en la cabeza apareció corriendo y le empujó!

- Waaaaaaa….. - gritaba L mientras la silla seguía rodando. Salió por la puerta. Bajó las escaleras. Pum. Pum. Pum. Golpes. Más golpes. Sonido de cristal rompiédose. Más golpes.

(Light aparece corriendo en la sala)

- Oh Dios mío! Ryuuzaki! TOT (Mira hacia los lados. No hay nadie) Muahahaha!

(Al día siguiente)

- Bien, después de esa caída es imposible que Ryuuzaki haya sobrevivi…..(abre la puerta de la sala y ve a L)

- Q-que….Q-que…..R-Ryuuzaki! Estás…bien?

- Ah! Hola Light-kun! - dijo L, el cual llevaba una venda en la cabeza, en el brazo, en la pierna, una muelta…- Ayer un extraño sujeto me atacó pero ya está todo solucionado ^^

(En alguna otra parte:

- Noo! Pero si yo no he hecho nadaaa TOT - decía un hombre, con un pañuelo en la cabeza atado a la altura de la nariz, mientras se lo llevaban unos policías y se despedía de su familia que llevaba los pañuelos colocados de la misma manera)

- Uo-o Ah! Que bien! [¬o¬]

**Tercer intento:**

- Bien, esto tiene que funcionar sí o sí owó - pensó Light.

Entonces se dirigió a la sala, donde L estaba tomándose un trozo de tarta.

- Hola Ryuuzaaaaaa…- Light tropezó con la mesa. Luego se dio un golpe con la silla. Cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cara. Intentó levantarse y se golpeó de nuevo con la silla. Se agarró a la lámpara de pié y se le cayó encima….

- Jajajajajaa! X'DDD- L no pudo evitar empezar a reírse. Era imposible, no podía parar. Se le saltaban las lágrimas de tanto reír - Jajaja…cof…jaja…cof…cof..cof

Entonces L se atragantó con un trozo de la tarta y se quedó inmóvil. Light por su parte se levantó como si hubiera salido de un campo de batalla. Puso derecha la lámpara y dirigió una mirada curiosa a L.

- Ryuuzaki? O.O (coje un palo y lo toca para comprobar si está muerto. Luego mira a los lados. No hay nadie) Muahhahaha! Ahora si!

(Al día siguiente)

- Bien. Ahora que Ryuuzaki ya no está las cosas serán más senci…..(abre la puerta de la sala y ve a L)

- Q-que…..Q-que…..R-Ryuuzaki…..estás….bien?

- Ah! Hola Light-kun! Si, ayer me atraganté y casi me muero UXD pero Watari me socorrió *^*

(se ve una imagen de Watari con una capa y un brazo en alto)

-Uo-o Ah! Que bien! [No se muere nuncaaa TOT]

**Cuarto intento:**

- Oh Dios mío! Oh Virgen santísima! O Dios! No puedes ser! Diooos!

- Que…que pasa Ryuuzaki? - preguntó Light asustado.

- No hay azúcar! TwT

- [¬o¬] Vaya….que mal…no? Uo-o

- Light-kun…..- dijo L haciendo pucheros y poniendo carita tierna - podrías ir a comprar? *^*

- Si, claro que…..ahhh! aahh! Creo que me ha dado un tirón en la pierna! ToT Ahh! No…no puedo moverme - dijo Light cayendo al suelo mientras se sujetaba la pierna.

- Oh! No Light-kun eso es terrible! D: - dijo Ryuuzaki mientras se ponía el abrigo.

- A-a donde vas? - dijo Light todavía tirado en el suelo- Vas a buscar ayuda?

- No! Voy a comprar azúcar. Si necesitas algo llama a Watari. Él te atenderá- y dicho esto L salió por la puerta.

Light, que se había quedado con una gota sobre su cabeza, esperó a que se cerrara la puerta y todo quedara en silencio.

-Ryuuzaki? - preguntó, pero nadie contestó.

Entonces rápidamente se puso en pié y salió por la ventana (¿?)

(Dentro del coche)

- Bien. Ahora no te salvarás, L. Muahahaha! (risa de maníaco)- dijo Light sujetando el volante.

L salió por la puerta y entonces empezó a sonar tu teléfono móvil. Se paró y empezó a buscarlo pero…..oh! no, estaba parado justo en la carretera! D:

Light aceleró el coche. Todo estaba saliendo como había planeado.

- Oh! Que es esto? Un caramelo! - dijo L mientras se apartaba para coger el caramelo del suelo (Uo_o)

- Pero que ! - dijo Light sin poder parar el coche para evitar chocar contra un muro.

(Se ve a L agachado y de repente cuatro ruedas rodando solas por la carretera.

L se levanta y mira hacia atrás y hacia las ruedas mientras se quita los dedos de la boca)

- Esta gente de hoy en día conduce como loca u.u

(Se ve el coche aplastado)

-Gyah….- Light, quien estaba tirando en el suelo con moretones, golpes y heridas por todas partes, levantó el brazo hacia la dirección de L - Maldito Ryuuzakiiii! TOT

**Conclusión:**

No intentes matar a L :3

FIN!

* * *

Y esto es lo que ocurre cuando una se aburre UX'DD

Espero que se hayan divertido un rato sino estará claro que no sé escribir parodias X'D

En fin…..como siempre agradecimientos a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata por crear Death Note y a todos los que leyeron esta historieta ^^

Saludos!


End file.
